What He Wants
by hibalicious
Summary: "Kyou-san—" mulainya, sebelum melanjutkan, "—akan menjadi seperti ini ketika hari ulang tahunnya. Ia akan menjadi seperti seorang pangeran yang harus dituruti keinginannya. Kuharap kalian memakluminya." Keinginan apapun, tidak terkecuali; Rivalnya.


**A/N : **Fanfic khusus ulang tahun Hibari ronde I dengan prompt; **Present - "I want Rokudo Mukuro as my birthday present." **Keinspirasi dari salah satu doujin buatan Amatou, tapi ngga sama banget kok. Cuma konsep birthdayboy!Hiba-nya aja yang dipakai :|d

Oke, ini dia. Selamat baca XD

**Note : **Hibari di sini adalah **childish!Hibari**, mohon maaf dia OOC dengan sifat kekanakannya, tapi tetep Hiba kok, ga melenceng banget. Cuma keinginannya aja yang kayak anak-anak ultah.

Penulisan seperti _'CAPSLOCK' _= Tsuna's thought

* * *

><p><strong>What He Wants<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ditulis oleh <em>_**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei**_

_Terinspirasi dari doujin __**Shinainaru Hibari Kyouya-kun e**__ oleh __**Amatou**_

_Hint pasangan__** 6918, **__slight __**8059 **__dan hint minor pair lainnya_

_Hati hati dengan __**OOC **__terutama __**childish!Hibari, Shounen-ai, gaje, kemungkinan typo**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yang bisa ia lihat sejauh mata memandang hanyalah antrian panjang yang berasal dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi menepukkan telapak tangannya ke dahi ketika antrian itu membuatnya teringat suatu hal yang ia lupakan. Sebuah hal yang sudah seperti tradisi di Namimori-chuu. Ia ragu apakah harus ikut mengantri atau tidak masuk sekolah saja. Tapi kalau mengantri, ia tidak akan diizinkan masuk. Tsuna menghela nafas panjang ketika berjalan ke baris antrian terakhir. Mungkin mereka di depan sana bisa memberikan toleransi.

Tapi—yang benar saja. Bicara soal toleransi tentang seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Karnivora Namimori? Jangan bercanda. Tsuna memang bodoh, tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu bagaimana sifat orang yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi Cloud Guardian di _keluarga_nya itu.

Terutama di tanggal 5 Mei ini.

Diketahui sebagai Hari Anak, tanggal 5 Mei ini juga merupakan hari kelahiran dari sang Prefek yang dimaksud. Dan hal itu membuat hari libur nasional di tanggal ini dicoret dari agenda Namimori. Sekolah ini tidak mengadakan libur. Berterimakasihlah pada kekuasaan Prefek Namimori yang selangit itu. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu masalah bagi murid-murid Namimori-chuu. Yang jadi masalah adalah—sumber antrian ini.

Bukan, jangan bayangkan razia mingguan. Itu bisa terjadi kapan saja, tapi hari ini, tanggal 5 Mei ini ada sebuah _tradisi_ khusus. Tentu semua murid wajib mengikutinya kalau tidak mau menghadapi sang Karnivora.

Lalu apa tradisinya?

Bisa dilihat apa yang ada di tangan semua siswa yang tengah mengantri. Atau siswa baru datang yang membawa sesuatu di tangannya juga ikut ke antrian. Rata-rata mereka membawa benda berbentuk kotak dengan bungkus rapi dan hiasan pita. Lalu di depan gerbang sana—

Bisa ditebak.

Sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan—Hibari Kyouya duduk dengan angkuhnya di singgasana seperti raja. Dengan tangan kanan menopang pipinya, ia memandang tajam setiap murid yang lewat. Sementara di sampingnya, tangan kanannya dan anak buah lainnya mengambil benda yang setiap murid bawa di tangan, memasukkannya ke kardus besar. Dan setelah siswa menyerahkan yang ia bawa, siswa tersebut boleh masuk ke sekolah.

Bingo.

Kalau biasanya pemungutan upeti, kali ini adalah kegiatan pemungutan _hadiah_ dalam rangka ulang tahun Hibari Kyouya. Semua siswa-siswi Namimori diwajibkan membawa kado untuk Hibari. Dan harus dicantumkan namanya, sehingga Hibari bisa menghajar siapapun yang memberinya jebakan atau kado tidak berguna.

—Tapi memangnya siapa yang berani?

Tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam sekolah sebelum menyerahkan kadonya. Sementara siswa yang tidak masuk, keesokan harinya akan ditagih. Dan terus ditagih sampai memberikan kado. Tapi telat sepuluh hari, tidak ada ampun baginya. Itulah peraturan tak tertulis Namimori-chuu di tanggal 5 Mei.

Semua murid tahu dan tidak ada yang berani melanggar. Mungkin terkecuali yang satu ini, pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah mengucurkan keringat dingin di dahi sambil memandang gugup kedua sepatunya di bawah.

"Mana kadomu?"

Entah kenapa suara salah satu anak buah Hibari itu terdengar lebih mengintimidasi.

"_A—Ano_..." Dengan suara bergetar. Ia tahu semua murid di belakang tengah memandanginya dengan horor. Semua pasti berkata dalam hati seperti, _bisa-bisanya Tsuna si Pecundang itu tidak membawa sesuatu untuk Hibari-san_ begitu.

Orang yang bermodel rambut aneh itu menutup gerbangnya. "Kau tidak boleh mas—" ucapannya terpotong ketika ketuanya mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Tunggu."

Dan untuk pertamakalinya di hari ini, Hibari berbicara. Ia menggulirkan pandangannya pada Decimo yang memutar-mutar bola mata ke lain arah selain dirinya.

"Kau." panggil Hibari dengan nada dingin. "Ke ruanganku nanti—"

Tsuna menoleh ke arah Hibari dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Hibari-san, seorang Hibari-san yang keren luar biasa menyuruh seorang herbivora seperti dirinya ke ruangan yang legendaris itu. Ruangan di mana ia secara tidak sengaja pernah mendengar suara-suara aneh dan erangan ero—TUNGGU.

Tsuna menelan ludahnya. Sebulir keringat menetes lagi di dahi, menuju dagunya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. Dan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mungkin karena Hibari-san tidak pernah terang-terangan seperti ini mengajaknya ke ruangan sang Prefek itu. Atau mungkin juga karena alasan lain. Apakah... Apakah ini yang namanya cin—

"—bersama gerombolan herbivoramu."

"..."

- oOo -

Gokudera tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di ruangan ini sejak awal. Sebenarnya, ia sangat sangat menghindari ruangan ini. Mungkin—trauma atau entah apa. Karena ia pernah mendengar suara-suara aneh. Bukan, ini bahkan lebih seram daripada film horor, dan lebih membuatnya penasaran daripada UMA. Tapi ia, dari lubuk hati yang terdalam tidak mau tahu suara apa itu. Lebih baik tidak tahu daripada mengetahui hal yang akan merusak pikiran sucinya.

Jadi—kembali ke pertanyaan utama. Kenapa ia bisa berdiri mematung di sini? Di ruangan yang—oke tidak perlu dibahas lagi, di ruangan seorang Hibari Kyouya singkatnya. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah karena _Juudaime_nya. Sang _Juudaime_ memintanya—dan Yamamoto—ke ruangan Hibari saat itu juga ketika ia baru melangkah ke kelas. Sebenarnya ia menolak _to the extreme_, tapi melihat wajah memelas Tsuna, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak merae—_cough_ maksudnya untuk tidak mengiyakan permintaannya.

Dan inilah dia, berdiri dengan tampang _whatthefuck_, memandang suram Prefek Namimori yang tengah duduk di atas meja, iya, di atas meja kerjanya. Dan bukan itu yang jadi masalah utama. Masalah utamanya adalah; fakta bahwa Hibari mengenakan pakaian ala bangsawan Inggris tahun 80-an yang sedang pesta. Seperti pakaian seorang bangsawan bocah yang terikat kontrak dengan _butler_ iblis nun jauh di sana.**[1]**

—Siapa deh?

Lupakan. Yang jelas begitulah pakaian Hibari saat ini. Gokudera memandanganya dengan tatapan '_ewww'_ sementara Yamamoto berkomentar kenapa Hibari memakai pakaian seperti itu, dan Tsuna tidak terlihat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mungkin ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, saking pakaian yang dikenakan Prefek itu bukan-seperti-Hibari.

Merasa dipandangi oleh tiga herbivora pendatang itu, Hibari merungut dan turun dari meja, melangkah ke sofanya. Sebelum berkata singkat, "Masuk."

Dan masuklah tiga serangkai itu ke dalam ruangan, setelah menutup pintunya. Mereka berjalan kaku ke sofa, dan duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Hibari setelah sang tuan rumah menggerakkan tangannya—gestur mempersilahkan duduk.

"Hadiah dari fans." mulainya datar seraya menyesap secangkir teh. Ia merujuk pada pakaian yang dikenakannya, karena ia tahu ketiga herbivora itu pasti mempertanyakan bagaimana ia bisa mendapat baju seperti ini.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku mengundang kemari?"

Menggeleng. Karena yang lebih ingin mereka tahu adalah; kenapa Hibari tiba-tiba memakai pakaian seperti itu.

Hening untuk sesaat, sampai lagu hymne sekolah memecah keheningan. Hibari mengangkat ponselnya dengan mengabaikan tatapan aneh ketika herbivora itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat masam, ia menggerutu pelan sampai sedetik setelahnya berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku ada urusan. Kalian diam di sini."

Ia memerintah tanpa melirik sedikitpun. Menarik tonfanya, Hibari meloncat ke luar jendela, meninggalkan tiga spesies yang menurutnya pemakan tanaman itu di ruangan, dalam sepi, sendiri—eh, sebenarnya bertiga, sih.

Tik_._

Tok.

Tik—

"AHH! APAAN SI BRENGSEK ITU? MENYURUH KITA DATANG DAN MENUNGGU? KUBUNUH DIA NANTI—"

Dan bom waktu pun meledak. Gokudera menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja, bersandar dengan kesal. Sementara Yamamoto menengangkan Gokudera, Tsuna memandang suram sosok yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang sofa yang Hibari duduki tadi.

"K—Kusa..."

"Ehm. Tolong maafkan Kyou-san." ujar sosok yang berdiri di belakang sofa yang sebelumnya Hibari tempati. Serentak membuat semua menoleh kecuali Tsuna yan memang sudah menoleh, dan menghela nafas lega ketika tangan kanan Hibari itu tidak melakukan kekerasan seperti yang ia duga.

"Kyou-san—" mulainya, sebelum melanjutkan, "—akan menjadi seperti ini ketika hari ulang tahunnya. Ia akan menjadi kekanakan, dan seperti seorang pangeran manja yang harus dituruti keinginannya. Kuharap kalian memakluminya."

Dengan tatapan prihatin.

_'Y—YANGBENARSAJA.'_

"Satu hal lagi, tolong jangan buat Kyou-san marah. Ia akan menjadi sedikit emosional. Dan tidak mustahil ia bisa..."

Dan orang bernama Kusakabe Tetsuya itu melangkah ke samping Tsuna, merunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Tsuna, yang langsung membuat pemuda itu merinding disko mendengarnya.

Melihat ekspresi _Juudaime_nya, Gokudera membatalkan niatnya bertanya apa yang dibisikkan. Sementara Yamamoto, "Ahahaha. Ternyata Hibari bisa begitu juga. Ahahah. Ia lucu juga ternyata. Ya, kan, Gokudera?"

—Sekilas membuat Gokudera mendelik tajam pada pemain baseball itu.

- oOo -

Tiga jam.

Ini sudah tiga jam dan Hibari belum juga kembali. Gokudera hampir mati kebosanan. Tsuna merasa tenang dan damai. Yamamoto ketiduran di pundak Gokudera. Sementara tangan kanan Hibari masih setia berdiri di belakang sofa Hibari.

"_Anoo.._ Kusakabe-san, apakah tahu ke mana Hibari-san pergi?" Tsuna memulai, bertanya gugup pada orang bermodel rambut eksentrik itu.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi—" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "—kurasa _menemui_ orang yang menerornya belakangan ini."

Tsuna lumayan kaget mengetahui ada yang beraninya meneror seorang Hibari-san. "Meneror?"

Kusakabe terlihat mengangguk. Ia mengingat-ingat ketika pertamakali Hibari mendadak _bad mood _semenjak menerima telepon misterius.

"Sejak beberapa hari lalu, nomor tidak dikenal kerap menghubunginya, pagi siang malam, hampir setiap jam. Dan mengirimnya pesan singkat bertuliskan... Apa itu, kalau tidak salah huruf katakana; ku, fu dan fu."

_'ITU SIH SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN_—'

"Aahh..." Tsuna menghela nafas. Mengurut keningnya. "Kalau ada hubungannya dengan dia mungkin akan lama... Uh—kau tahu, kan..." Ia melirik suram pada Gokudera yang tampaknya langsung mengerti apa yang Tsuna pikirkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja, _Juu__—_"

"Siapa bilang kalian boleh pergi..."

Ah—ini dia.

Meloncat turun dari jendela, Hibari—masih dengan pakaian ala bangsawan Eropa-nya—membuang kedua tonfa ke lantai. Kusakabe terlihat memungutnya setelah itu, mengelapnya bersih. Sementara sang Prefek menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa, melonggarkan pita kupu-kupu yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, tidak dalam mood yang baik. Walaupun biasanya juga wajahnya terlihat seperti tampang orang kesal.

"Tetsu. Minum..."

Dan dibawakanlah segelas air oleh tangan kanannnya itu.

"Yang dingin..."

Beberapa detik kemudian Kusakabe kembali dengan segelas air putih, ditambah es.

"Aku ingin teh. Bukan air mineral."

Dan Kusakabe terlihat ke luar ruangan. Kembali lagi dengan apa yang Hibari inginkan.

Ketiga serangkai herbivora memandanganya dengan tatapan suram. Benar kata Kusakabe, Hibari berubah total menjadi seorang anak manja. Dan Tsuna yakin, Hibari pasti menginginkan sesuatu dari mereka bertiga. Berhubung mereka satu-satunya yang tidak memberi kado di gerbang.

_Gulp_.

"Kalian." Hibari memulai, memandang datar sambil bersandar angkuh di sofanya.

Apapun itu, Tsuna berharap tidak berhubungan dengan keselamatan jiwanya.

"Memilih mati atau menuruti permintaan ulang tahunku?"

...

'..._I__—INIBUKANHIBARISANBUKAAAN.'_

"APA KATAMU? HEH. SEPERTI KAU BISA LANGKAHI MAYAT JUUDAIME SAJA!"

'_K_—_KENAPA MAYATKU!'_

"HUH! ASAL KAU TAHU YA, JUUDAIME ITU JAUH LEB—Mphh!" Seruan Gokudera terpotong oleh tarikan tangan Yamamoto dan tangan Tsuna yang panik langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ahahaha. Kau mau minta apa, Hibari? Mau kutraktir sushi?"

Yamamoto dengan nada ramahnya seperti biasa menawar pada Hibari. Ia, sepertinya sudah dengan kebal tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi dari Hibari, sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya melempar senyum berseri pada sang skylark.

"...Tidak butuh."

_'D—DINGIN.'_

Gokudera dalam hati ingin menghajar Prefek yang sedang kekanakan itu. Kalau saja genggaman tangan Yamamoto tidak lagi di pergelangan tangannya, mungkin ia akan meledak seperti tadi. Tapi karena Yamamoto masih memegang tangannya, jadinya... Jadinya—_ehm_malu_ehmehm._

Tsundere.

"_Eto.._. Lalu apa yang Hibari-san mau?"

Kali ini giliran Tsuna yang menawarkan. Walaupun dalam hati ia menyesal kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Sebagai penyesalan, ia mencubit punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Apapun?"

Senyuuuuuum. "Apapun."

Dan Tsuna mencubit punggung tangannya lebih keras.

Hibari terlihat menyesap tehnya sebelum kembali bersandar, bergesar ke posisi nyaman dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Matanya terlihat tertutup sebelum membukanya lagi, menatap tajam ketiga orang di seberangnya. Ia telah menetapkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sebenarnya hal itu sudah ia inginkan sejak lama. Dan inilah kesempatan bagus untuk memanfaatkan kekuasaan Tsunayoshi sebagai bos Vongola.

Seringai tipis ditariknya, Hibari menyesap tehnya sekali lagi sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Aku **ingin** Rokudo Mukuro sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku."

...

Iris coklat karamel bertemu hijau cerah bertemu coklat muda.

.

.

.

.

.

_Halo, ini bagian informasi dari otak Sawada Tsunayoshi. Server sedang sibuk karena mendapat informasi yang agak sulit diproses. Kemungkinan karena beratnya beban informasi menyebabkan proses mengunduh yang agak lama. Mohon tunggu beberapa saat untuk menghubunginya, terimakasih._

_Dear Juudaime. Aku tahu ini yang ia inginkan. Tapi Juudaime, demi UMA, makhluk arogan seperti Hibari benar-benar mengatakannya di depan kita. Juudaime, ini adalah pertanda kiamat sudah dekat. Aku harap kau selalu menjaga dirimu Juudaime, kita akan berpisah. Sampai jumpa, Juudaime. Kau juga, Yakyuu-baka. Kita bertemu di alam sana nanti. Dengan hormat, Peneliti UMA #59_

_Please wait while Yamamoto connects to the 'Yamamoto's brain' network. Waiting for the network... Connecting to the 'Yamamoto's server'... Connection in proggress... Connection in proggress... Connection in proggress... Connection failed!_

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

"...Jadi, jawaban kalian?"

Tsuna yang sedari tadi memandang kosong ke depan dengan pikiran yang sama kosongnya—yang disebabkan oleh permintaan abnormal Hibari—kini telah kembali ke alam sadarnya lagi. Ia menggelengkan kapala pelan, mengembalikan penuh kesadarannya.

"M... Maksudmu, Hibari-san?"

Gugup.

Dengan decakan di awal kalimat, "Kau tidak dengar? Aku ingin Rokudo Mukuro." gerutunya sambil menggerakkan tangan. "Kau pasti bisa kan, membebaskan dia dari penjara, hm?"

'_M_—_MANA BISA!'_

"A—Aku tidak yakin, Hibari-san..." sahut yang berambut coklat sambil menggaruk pipinya ragu. Bola matanya melirik ke arah lain, mendapati Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang masih diam, memproses data di otaknya.

'_M_—_MEREKA LAMBAT!'_

"Apa?" desis Hibari, menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus Decimo yang terlihat super gugup itu, antara takut dan malu dipandangi kedua mata tajam miliknya.

"Kalau begitu gunakan otakmu... Buat dia datang ke sini sekarang juga."

_'I_—_ITU JUGA MANA BISA'_

"Eh?"

Hibari terlihat mengambil handphonenya yang sudah diganti kartu, lalu melemparnya pada Tsuna yang langsung menangkap telepon genggam itu. "Hubungi nomor itu. Dan baca ini." perintahnya, kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celana dan memberikannya pada Tsuna.

Decimo itu membaca kalimat di kertas—yang langsung membuatnya menatap horor rangkaian kata itu. Y—Yang benar saja. Ia harus mengatakan hal itu pada seorang... Mukuro.

"H... Hibari-san, ini—"

"Cepat."

_'Orz.'_

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Tsuna menekan tombol hijau, dan mengangkat handphonenya sampai ke telinga. Sambil menutup kedua mata, ia sedang menyiapkan batinnya untuk mendapat jawaban tawa horor atau apapun itu di seberang sana.

Begitu nada sambung terdengar, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia belum siap untuk membacakan kalimat-kalimat di kertas, sesuai perintah Hibari. Tapi kalau tidak dibaca, bisa-bisa ia dibunuh saat ini juga.

Ketika terdengar suara telpon diangkat, ia menelan ludah, mulai berbicara.

"H—Halo..."

Sejenak, tidak terdengar jawaban. Sampai sebuah tawa khas yang membuat Tsuna merinding menjawabnya.

"Kufufu... Vongola? Ada keperluan apa kau menelponku? Kau rindu padaku, ya? Kufufu~"

'_P_—_PEDE SEKALI KAU._'

"Ah, b—bukan. Ada... Itu..." Dengan suara agak bergetar ia melirik ke kertas, bersiap membacakan kalimat yang tertera di sana. "Mu... Mukuro, aku akan menyerahkan tubuhku kalau kau datang ke ruangan komite kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu sekarang ... juga."

Dengan nada datar.

...

'_AKU AKAN MATI. HAHA. MATI AKU.'_

Butuh beberapa detik dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Mukuro menjawab dengan tawa seramnya lagi.

"Kufufufufu. Benarkah? Oya. Kalau begitu aku akan datang dalam beberapa detik, tunggu aku ya, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufufuu~"

Dan suara telpon ditutup terdengar.

Tsuna memasang tampang kiamat dunia.

Ia meletakkan handphone-nya ke meja. Meratapi nasibnya yang seperti kambing percobaan ini. Ternyata mau memilih manapun sama saja, menolak permintaan Hibari atau menerimanya, ia akan berakhir mengenaskan di tangan kedua orang tersadis di Vongola. _Sob._

"Kerja bagus, herbivora." ujar Hibari sambil menyesap tehnya. Ia melirik wajah suram Tsuna dari ujung matanya, sebelum memutar bola matanya ke arah lain. "Tenang. Tidak akan kubiarkan Rokudo Mukuro menyentuhmu."

Dan Tsuna menoleh ke arah Hibari dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Efek berkilau tampak di sekitarnya, karena entah kenapa, perkataan Hibari tadi terdengar romantis. Wajah Tsuna mendadak memerah tidak jelas. Apakah... Apakah ini cin—

"Karena Rokudo Mukuro tidak boleh menyentuh siapapun."

...

Tsuna melakukan aksi _headdesk_ yang Hibari abaikan.

Mereka menunggu dalam hening. Kedua guardian Tsuna sudah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dan mempertanyakan apa yang kemudian Tsuna lakukan. Gokudera sempat mengamuk lagi pada Hibari, tapi Prefek itu mengabaikannya, dan pergi ke ruangan sebelah. Sementara Yamamoto hanya mendoakan keselamatan Tsuna, dunia dan akhirat.

Sampai hampir satu jam, yang ditunggu tidak datang juga. Hibari malah sempat-sempatnya bermain catur dengan Kusakabe di ruangan sebelah. Dan Tsuna menunggu dalam gugup. Keringat dingin terus mengucur, ia dapat merasakan telapak tangannya yang mendingin. Gokudera membaca majalah UMA mingguannya, dengan Yamamoto yang ikut membacanya di samping—walaupun membuat Gokudera sedikit jengkel.

Itu tidak lama sampai mendadak ruangan diselimuti kabut kebiruan. Dan sensor Mukuro milik Tsuna menyala ketika menyadari kehadiran yang dimaksud di tengah ruangan, muncul dari balik kabut yang mengepul.

Pemuda yang terlihat mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan celana putih ditambah boots hitam selutut itu menarik seringai ketika sosoknya terlihat sepenuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke ketiga orang yang terlihat berdiri siaga. Yang diketahui sebagai Rokudo Mukuro itu mengedarkan pandangannya, meliukkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Maaf terlambat. Kufufu. Butuh beberapa menit untuk menyiapkan bajunya. Kufu~"

'_I_—_ITU SIH SATU JAM DASAR FASHIONISTA!'_

Mukuro mengibaskan rambutnya, efek _cling-cling_ bersinar di sekitarnya. Ia menghela nafas dengan efek kaget yang didramatisir.

"Astaga. Bukankah ini ruangan Kyouya? Aku jatuh ke perangkap? Tidaak~"

Dengan nada datar ala Fran.

'_P_—_PURA-PURA BEGO DIA.'_

"Kufufu. Biarlah. Toh selagi Kyouya tidak ada. Aku mau menagih yang mau menyerahkan tubuhnya, mana sini-sini. _Come to papa_~"

"HEH? KAU PIKIR AKAN KUBIARKAN BEGITU SAJA?"

Gokudera melangkah ke depan Tsuna, dinamit siap di kedua tangannya. Yamamoto pun bergerak ke samping Tsuna, siap melindungi sahabatnya itu kapan saja jika Mukuro menyerang.

Sementara yang dianggap antagonis mengeluarkan tridentnya dari udara kosong. Tadinya ia tidak akan menggunakan kekerasan, tapi kalau sambutannya saja sudah begitu, apa boleh buat. "Kufuf—"

"Siapa yang tidak ada?"

...Eh?

Dan tanpa Mukuro sadari, tonfa metal berduri berada tepat di depan lehernya. Ilusionis itu tersenyum miris seraya mengangkat dagu—menghindari duri-duri tajam—ketika menyadari siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Oya oya. Tuan rumahnya datang, kufufu. Halo, Kyouya~ Kostummu bagus, eh. Tapi masih kerenan setelanku, sih. Kufufu."

'_N_—_NARSIS AMAT.'_

"Berisik kau."

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik kedua tangan Mukuro, memborgolnya dengan _handcuff_ khusus yang merknya Anti-ilusi. Bukan _handcuff_ Alaude.

Senyum yang dilekukkan Mukuro secara terpaksa kian memiris. "Ada apa ini, Hibari Kyouya. Kau ternyata _kinky_ juga pakai borgol beg—ough!"

Tanpa mempedulikan rintihan sakit Mukuro karena efek tonjokkannya tadi, Hibari melirik pada gerombolan herbivora yang memandangnya dengan tatapan _wtf_. "Kalian boleh keluar."

_'D_—_DENGAN SENANG HATI.'_

Dan keluarlah tiga serangkai itu dari ruangan. Gokudera segera menutup telinganya, jaga-jaga takutnya ia akan mendengar suara yang membuatnya trauma itu lagi. Sementara Tsuna yang melihat Gokudera, turut menutup telinganya. Sampai mereka sudah jauh dari ruangan itu, dan Tsuna menghela nafas lega.

"Eh. Tahu tidak, tadi aku mendengar suara ribut dan '_aneh'_ di ruangan Hibari. Ahahaha. Sepertinya mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Kedengarannya sih, Hibari yang menguasai. Tapi sepertinya Mukuro yang akan di atas. Benar, kan? Ahahah." sahut Yamaoto mendadak, dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja.

"T—TIDAK PERLU DICERITAKAAAAAN!"

- oOo -

Kedua orang itu terlihat berdiri di tempat yang berjauhan, saling berhadapan. Ruangan komite kedisiplinan yang asalnya rapi, kini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Benda-benda berserakan di lantai, buku-buku berjatuhan dari rak, gorden robek, sofa rusak dan segala berantakan lainnya.

Nafas keduanya tersengal. Hibari dengan tonfa di tangan, dan Mukuro dengan tangan terkunci di belakang. Pakaian Mukuro sudah tidak rapi lagi, jaketnya tidak terpasang benar, bajunya sedikit robek. Begitu pula Hibari, ia melepas jas dan dasi kupu-kupunya, tersisa kemeja yang dikeluarkan dan celana pendek selututnya.

"Kau curang, Kyouya." Mukuro memulai, menghela nafas panjang. "Kau menggunakan senjata, sementara aku terikat begini. Kufufu..."

"Masa bodoh." balas Hibari, mengabaikan raut wajah sedih Mukuro yang dipalsukan. "Kau hadiah ulang tahunku dari Tsunayoshi. Jadi sesukaku mau kuapakan kau..."

Mata Mukuro memicing ketika mendengar perkataan Prefek itu. Ia tidak suka, terutama cara Hibari memanggil Vongola Decimo bukan dengan nama lengkap, seperti cara Hibari memanggil dirinya.

"Kau ulang tahun, hm?"

Hibari mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan borgol ini. Dan biarkan '_hadiah'_-mu ini memberikanmu sesuatu, kufufu."

Yang berambut hitam merungut, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melepas borgol Mukuro. Ia tahu Mukuro akan kabur dan mengejar Vongola Decimo. Karena itulah ia tidak akan melepaskan borgolnya. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk mendengar tawaran Mukuro dulu.

"Apa yang mau kau berikan?"

Menyeringai, Mukuro mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ra-ha-si-a, Kyouya."

Hibari Kyouya benci rahasia. Tapi—

"Hnf... Baiklah."

—ia memutuskan melepaskannya saja. Dan Hibari pun mengambil kuncinya, ketika sang ilusionis dengan senang hati berdiri di depannya. Ia kemudian melepas borgol yang mengikat kedua tangan Mukuro, sambil bersiap siapa tahu ada serangan mendadak.

—Dan benar saja.

Begitu borgolnya terlepas, ia langsung mendapati dirinya terdorong ke tembok. Kepalanya terbentur lumayan keras ke dinding. Rokudo Mukuro, adalah orang yang disalahkan atas apa yang ia lakukan dengan menghimpit sang _skylark_ ke tembok.

"Kufufu. Kau tahu aku orang yang posesif, Kyouya..."

_... Yaterus._

"Kau panggil nama depanku sekali, dan akan kuberikan hadiahnya."

Hibari mengernyit, menolak untuk memanggil nama depan ilusionis mesum itu. Tapi tapi—ia mau hadiahnya, karena ini ulang tahunnya dan Hibari di hari ulang tahunnya adalah seorang Hibari kekanakan yang mewajibkan semua orang memberinya kado ulang tahun. Tidak terkecuali rivalnya.

"Ayo. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan dapat hadiah. Kau mau, kan?" Karena ia tahu akan jadi seperti apa Hibari pada tanggal 5 Mei ini. Tentu saja, Mukuro adalah _stalker_ sejati.

_Tsk. _

"Muku...ro."

Lirikan mata ke arah lain, merah muda tipis di pipi yang sedikit menggembung, suara kecil yang manis.

_MMMMMMMOOOOEOVERLOAAAAAAD._

Mukuro, hampir tersedak tawanya sendiri. Lucu. Ia suka bagaimana Hibari menyebut dua suku kata di awal namanya. Dan cara pemuda itu memanggil namanya, itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Tanpa peringatan, ia mengambil kecupan singkat di bibir sang Prefek, mengabaikan gerutu protes darinya. Yang berambut biru menggiring paksa Hibari ke sofa yang sudah tidak layak pandang. Mukuro menyeringai lebar sambil melepas jaket kulit dan _t-shirt_nya.

Menghempaskan pemuda itu ke sofa, seringainya terlihat semakin lebar.

"Siap untuk hadiahnya, Kyouya?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>- <strong>O w a r i ? <strong>-

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Tau baju sehari-hari Ciel Phantomhive? Nah, itu yang Hibari pakai.

Weks. Gomen minna kalo kepanjangan. Ini udah saya pendekin jadi adegan 6918 ga terlalu banyak, _sob_. Ronde pertamanya ga saya pusatin ke romance ._.

Ara~ Sudahlah XD; Makasih banyak yang udah baca sampai sini :D

Ada **saran? Pendapat? Komentar? **Layangkan di** review**, plz? Sankyuu minna XDD


End file.
